orphanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
Helena
Helena is one of the clones in Orphan Black. Like her twin sister, Sarah, she was taken from the system and thus is unmonitored, unlike the others. Biography Early Life Helena is the product of a cloning project and was born around 1984. Her birth mother, Amelia, was apparently approached by scientists posing as a couple who needs a surrogate mother to deliver their child via in-vitro fertilization. Realizing that the child in her is special and possibly in danger, Amelia ran and delivered twins: Helena and Sarah. Unable to provide for them and knowing the danger the children were in, she gave them away. Sarah became an orphan and was eventually taken in by Mrs. S, while Helena was given to a convent in Ukraine. Eventually, when she was 12, Helena was found by Tomas and Maggie Chen. Under their tutelage, Helena was told about the other clones then led to believe that she was the original among them. She was harshly trained to be a killer, particularly a killer of her clones. In Europe, she was able to hunt down and kill three clones: Janika Zingler, Aryanna Giordano, and Danielle Fournier. She also found Katja Obinger, who then traveled to Canada. She and her mentors followed her there, where they found other clones. Season 1 In "Natural Selection", Helena finally managed to kill Katja with a sniper rifle. Seeing Sarah, then posing as the late Beth Childs, Helena tries to shoot her as well, and Sarah narrowly escapes. In "Variation Under Nature", during a penultimate moment in the police investigation into the mangled body found in a quarry, Helena finally encountered Sarah. She attacked her and, in fear, Sarah blurted out that she was not really Beth. Surprised, Helena spared her. Since their encounter, Helena developed an obsession with Sarah, initiating contact on multiple occasions, primarily for the purpose of extracting information from Sarah regarding the identities of the other clones, but also, it seems, from a certain innate curiosity about her doppelganger. She claims that Sarah is different from the other clones and insists that the two have some sort of connection. After nearly dying from an infected stab wound Sarah gave her, Helena finally recovers, with Tomas' help. She contacts Sarah once again, even tracking her down to Beth's apartment. In one instance, instead of killing Sarah, as instructed by Tomas, Helena demands names of other clones instead. Initially refusing, Sarah gives Helena her own name in exchange for her help. Helena then saves Sarah and takes out Olivier's tail. Eventually, Helena finds Mrs. S' home. When Kira sees her outside their door, Helena convinces her to come outside with her, taking her knife along the way. Upon having a conversation with Kira, Helena decides to let her go instead of taking her to Tomas. Kira, though, is hit by a car, and Helena grieves in guilt. In the next few days, Tomas abuses Helena as she constantly refuses to kill Sarah and retrieve her child, Kira. Locked in a cage in "Unconscious Selection", Helena calls Sarah for help. Sarah helps her and locks Tomas in her cage. Initially planning on taking her to Leekie, Sarah changes her mind upon the revelation that Helena and Sarah were sisters. Bound to the basement, Sarah introduces Helena to their birth mother, Amelia. Their reunion is cut short when cops arrive to arrest Sarah. Helena escapes and later meets with Amelia, knowing that they were going to meet at Beth's apartment. Helena, disguised as Sarah, entertains Amelia. As Helena soon stabbed her birth mother, Amelia pulled off Helena's wig, revealing who she really was. She then dragged Amelia's body to a warehouse, calling Sarah to come to them. Leaving her to bleed to death shortly after her last conversation with Sarah, Helena expresses her distaste of Amelia for leaving her to become what she was. She tells Sarah that, as family, they could not bring themselves to kill each other and so must stick together as she beats her. Infuriated, Sarah shoots Helena. Season 2 In "Nature Under Constraint and Vexed", a gravely injured and heavily bleeding Helena walks into a hospital. In "Governed By Sound Reason and True Religion", Helena is still admitted at the hospital, but detectives Angela Deangelis and Art Bell are made aware of her, making her the fifth clone they know of. Angela then went to the hospital to visit her, though she is too late as Mark of "The New Order" has already gotten to her. He brings her to their farm, where she is allowed to heal and recover. It is also revealed that Helena has "situs inversus", wherein her organs are mirrored from their normal positions, allowing her to survive the gunshot that would have hit her heart. Taken in shortly before her was Tomas, who is later killed after repeatedly stating his belief that Helena is a monster. Personality Helena is at once psychotic and childlike. Despite being a proven killer, capable of firing a sniper rifle and wielding a unique fish pommelled dagger as her close range weapon of choice, she enjoys sugary products and exhibits child-like mannerisms at times. She appears to have spent much of her time in the ramshackle abode with Tomas and Maggie, who possibly trained her cold-heartedly and has been psychologically manipulating her. Helena self-mutilates herself, and has multiple scars on her back that somewhat resemble wings. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Clones Category:Season 2 Characters